Memórias
by Tay DS
Summary: Tudo o que restara dela eram as lembranças de Anakin Skywalker. Songfic. Oneshot. Fic feita para o Projeto Hybrido Quotes do fórum Papéis Avulsos.


**Nome:** Memórias

**Autora:** TayDS

**Classificação: **K+

**Sinopse:** Tudo o que restara dela eram as lembranças de Anakin Skywalker_._ Songfic. Oneshot. Fic feita para o Projeto Hybrido Quotes do fórum Papéis Avulsos.

**Disclaimers:** Star Wars não me pertence e isso não é novidade para ninguém. A música Memories tampouco me pertence, e sim à banda Within Tempation.

**Nota de Autora:** De volta ao fandom! Ta, a outra fic era de Clone Wars, mas ainda sim, era Star Wars e é isso o que importa. Conversas com a Swan (Adriana Swan no ) sobre músicas que são a cara de Ani/Padmé me fizeram plotar horrores com o ship. E é, aqui estamos com essa linda. Espero que gostem. See ya!

* * *

**Memórias**

Fazia tanto tempo. Talvez nem lembrasse mais do seu rosto. Mas sentiu que deveria ir lá. Algo o chamava até lá. Ordenou que mudassem o curso da nave para Naboo. Nenhum de seus comandantes ousou questionar o motivo daquela viagem. Vader deveria comparecer a Coruscant e relatar a seu mestre sobre o ataque a Corellia.

Contudo, as palavras finais de seu antigo aprendiz não conseguiria sair de sua mente. Aquilo não importava. Starkiller jamais saberia o significado de liberdade. Não da forma como aquele homem sabia. Ainda podia se lembrar do menino que um dia fora, com um nome que hoje já não pertencia mais a ele. Um escravo em Tatooine. Salvo por um anjo. Um anjo que amou desde a primeira vez que pôs seus olhos nela.

E com seu destino traçado pelo antigo Conselho Jedi, enganando-o e privando realmente do que deveria ser, ele achou que jamais a veria. Até que a vida dela corresse perigo. Já tinha crescido, anos haviam se passado. Mas o sentimento de vê-la era quase o mesmo de quando a viu na loja de Watto. Ela não havia mudado muito. Foi com tristeza que percebeu que já não se lembrava de suas feições com exatidão.

Porém, Vader afugentou aquelas lembranças de sua mente. Podia ver Naboo através do mirante da sala de comando da nave. Tantos anos que não colocava os pés lá. Já não se lembrava da última vez também.

Preparou-se para deixar aquele lugar fechado e ganhar a noite estrelada do planeta na qual havia pousado. Ele ouvira dizer que o mausoléu era ali próximo. Lembrava-se daquele lugar. A visão para o lago era inconfundível. E aquilo despertava tanta coisa dentro dele. Lembranças que pertenciam a uma vida passada.

O local era isolado, próximo aos campos de Naboo, com o lago banhando a margem não muito distante. A estrutura era simples, um compartimento feito de pedra crua. Abriu a grade e adentrou no espaço que não era tão grande. Perguntou-se porque nunca tinha ido ver aquele lugar antes.

Toda a beleza que o lado de fora não possuía estava na decoração interna. Não era sofisticando também, mas isso não diminuía em nada a beleza do lugar. Um sarcófago estava posicionado no centro, com o emblema de Naboo. Ladeando o objeto central havia dois jarros de pedra, cada um descansando em uma coluna, com flores vermelhas. O homem percebeu que alguém ia lá trocar de tempos em tempos. Perguntou-se quem viria aqui. Quem havia restado para vir aqui.

Mas foi a visão do vitral que fez sua respiração falhar uma vez. Havia uma imagem daquela mulher desenhada, exibindo um sorriso confiante digno de uma senadora, o olhar exibindo determinação.

E aquelas lembranças que pertenciam a Anakin Skywalker, que tanto tentava afastar, explodiram na cabeça de Darth Vader. Os cabelos sedosos, o rosto corado, o sorriso e olhar que retribuía cada sentimento do homem que um dia fora. Ver aquela imagem é como se pudesse trazê-la de volta e colocá-la ali ao seu lado. O aroma de flores silvestres que a pele exalava, tão macia, assim como os lábios. Cada carícia e cada toque trocados em segredo.

_Juntos em todas essas lembranças_

_Eu vejo seu sorriso._

Não podia esquecer o dia do casamento de Anakin. Com o sol colorindo os montes e os campos, refletindo no lago e tornando aquela mulher ainda mais bela do que já era, diferente do sol de Tatooine, que quente como um castigo. A primeira vez que possuiu aquele corpo, clamou como seu. E a notícia do filho, ou filha, que poderia ter tido.

Todos eles mortos. Mas não por Anakin, e sim por Darth Vader. O menino que foi escravo em Tatooine jamais teria feito qualquer mal a ela.

O primeiro lamento veio abafado. Aqueles lamentos que pertenciam ao homem que a mulher escolheu para chamar de marido e não ao Sith que estava ali. Como ele gostaria de poder voltar no tempo apenas para senti-la em seus braços, em ouvir sua doce voz e secar suas lágrimas de tristeza.

A mão enluvada pousou sobre a tampa do sarcófago.

\- Sinto muito Padmé. - apesar da voz robótica reverberar pelo lugar, o desabafo pertencia ao menino oriundo de Tatooine. – Saiba que eu sempre te amei.

_Todas as lembranças eu guardei tão bem._

_Meu bem, sabes que irei amá-lo até o fim dos tempos._

Vader ainda ficou naquele lugar por mais alguns minutos, em silêncio. Quando percebeu que não havia mais nada a fazer ali, ele deixou o mausoléu. Não chegou a olhar para trás. Não conseguiria nem mesmo se quisesse.

Afinal, aquele ato traria de volta a lembrança de anúncio de sua morte, feito pelo próprio Imperador Palpatine. E não importaria quantos anos se passasse. Mesmo que ela aparecesse diante de si e o perdoasse, nada mudaria o fato de que o menino que se tornou Darth Vader matou Padmé Amidala, a única mulher que amou na vida.

E tudo o que restara dela eram as lembranças de Anakin Skywalker.

_Todas as minhas lembranças..._


End file.
